Ruthless Game
by velvetxteddy
Summary: a ghost from Jean's past. He finds out that his childhood friend is the only surviver from the massacre that happened to his hometown and just like him she's not the same kid he once knew. The sorrow and thirst for revenge changed her. They walk on different paths: him fighting the enemy outside the walls and Aruora fighting the enemy inside. but will they cross paths again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi SNK fans! I hope you're all having a good time**

 **this is a fanfic I had the idea of it for a year now and "typically"**

 **I thought it'd be fun to share it...so here it is :)**

 **this story is meant to be epic romance, with lots and lots of dystopia and hardships**

 **which is the perfect mix am I right? ;)**

 **enjoy x**

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 _"and I never saw you coming, and I will never be the same"_

 _\ /_

 _\ /_

 _\ /_

It's been a while, not quite sure how much...days, weeks, decades? all I know that I suddenly found myself living a real-life nightmare, wandering foreign lands aimlessly stripped away from everything, family, home, Identity, wealth, health?. The worst of it all I lost my desire for living. I don't have a single interest in going on further into this cruel world yet here I am, moving like a lifeless poppet. I always thought that taking your life by your own hands is an act of weakness that all weaklings are able to commit, though the irony is you need to be ten times stronger in order to go down once and for all, and in my current state I'm nothing near that. Not when I'm covered head to toe in the blood of my loved ones, my wounded face and arms, my sore knees and weak feet. Although my physical condition is pure hell it's still nothing compared to my mental dysfunction...all the pictures and scenes filling my head making me drown in sorrows. "Why?" is the one simple question popping on and on causing an endless painful series in my head. Living in our reality the one common enemy are the titans, right? never occurred to me how humankind can be its own doom. Humans killing each other so brutally and animal like. "Why?" an entire village was wiped out mercilessly. "Why?" women and men, little children and elderlies, houses and shops, livestocks and farms, all gone…burned…done for. "Why?" was I the only surviver forced to live with memories like this, pain and trauma.  
My ears caught something so my feet stopped, a familiar sound I didn't hear in a long time out in the wild. the heavy clattering of the horses hoofs, I didn't even flinch when I heard the sharp neighs coming closer from the left side of the nearby woods I just noticed in front of me. It took a few moments before the horses (and for my surprise their riders) jumped out from the bushes facing me standing meters away from them in the open. everything turned blurry, all I can recall is a strong manly voice stating calmly just like he was talking about the weather or something irrelevant "a surviver!" it was right then when my sight become pitch black and I lost consciousness.

blood, screaming, fire and more blood. reliving the day of the massacre in my dreams, nightmares actually, those visions won't stop haunting me even when I'm awake, there is just no escape. I jumped off from where I was laying on, I took a look around confused about my whereabouts…a dark room looked like a storage from all the wooden boxes reaching the ceiling…it was fully occupied except for the the bed to the wall I just laying on. I turned my gaze down to my body I wasn't wearing my blood-soacked ripped cloths, it was changed to something that looked like a dress, it felt like sandpaper against my skin, uncomfortable though clean and honestly the texture of this milky colored dress was the last thing to care about in my mind. I left up my hand and touched my face removing the hair that was covering parts of my face so my fingers got tangled in my locks, I always had such a messy dark hair and the older I get the messier and darker it becomes. back in my village they used to call me "black panther".  
My village!

In this exact moment I felt my already broken heart shatter into million little pieces, you think you would reach a point in life when your heart becomes so damaged that it become useless even against the hurt, but funny how the human heart never stops healing as long as it's able to pump blood through your veins…so basically my life is a never ending hell.

I recovered my confused state and looked for the door to push it running to the unknown, I just want to get the hell out of this place whatever it is, I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere.

in the middle of my running between those dark passages I came across a large wooden door, it was half opened and my ears caught strange voices.

"do you think she will be fine, you know…mentally"

a voice said, the person sounded perfectly calm.

"it's too soon to tell, obviously she has been through a lot"

a low pitched voice answered. are they talking about me?

suddenly I felt the panic attack, am I being held a hostage?

"and we have Kirstein on the other hand, how's he?"

"he still not over it, which is expected considering the his connection to the incident…he has a hope that there are more survivors"

"basically he's in denial"

I needn't no more confirmations, funny how fate brought me to a situation like this in such a foreign place, no it's not funny at all..it's cruel. I felt my head spinning but I ignored it taking a deep breath and walked pass that wooden door my pace increasing by second. I reached the end of the what looked like a hall, it was empty and I almost jumped from the side door when my nostrils caught the scent of the wild breeze, little did I know when my head hit what felt like a wall, the smack was so hard I fell back on the cold ground entirely. I let myself stay still letting it the shock sinks in. I heard a loud whistle and strong manly voice saying: "sleeping beauty is sleeping no more"

I saw a guy with a macular figure wearing a solider uniform, he had a short blonde hair and a faint smirk on his face, I let my guard up preparing for whatever is coming. I heard voices and movements behind him but couldn't see anything with his body blocking the door, but I could sense there are more of them. The muscular solider took a few steps toward me and kneeled down offering a helping hand with his intense gaze, he was studying me closely. I ignored his hand and managed to stand up on my own feeling unsteady for moments still not covered from the impact. Now that he's not blocking the door my eyes widen at the scene in front of me, more soldiers like I expected a few of them were near the door checking on me with their eyes wide open and the larger group were setting under a tree, and I managed to see more far away. Apparently I was captured by the Military, those bastards chilling all this time in this place playing knights in shiny armors and never occurred to them the tragedies happening out there, people are dying this instant from their own kind and those bunch of jerks laying on grass watching the stars, I felt the rage trembling inside of me now that the scene of the massacre playing in front of my eyes and I looked down at my own hands, I was covered with blood all over again, they didn't come to our aid, not even in the aftermath…if my feet didn't help me all this way to the woods they wouldn't even find about me or the situation in my village. I walked a few steps out the door watching the group under the tree standing solider by solider until my eyes met a pair of brown eyes, that instant I smelled the pine trees and the lilies back home, I saw the view the houses in the bottom of the valley glittering at night and the mountains behind, the big endless blue sky and the howling of the wolves coming together with the sound of the water creating a tremendous melody. we had everything, we had it all. Why did they took that pure bliss away from us throwing us inside of this hell against our well. Just like they were knowing I was walking toward him, him only, they moved away clearing my path. I reached him my gaze still not leaving his, taller than ever and his hair ashier than I remember…pale face and sunken cheekbones, he's not the boy I grew up with I can sense it from his aura…though my lips moved:" J…Jean-boo"

His face got paler if that was even possible, completely drained out of blood. finally he spoke when he grasped around my shoulders as if it was for support :"Aruora…can you tell me what happened to the rest of our people, my mother…are they all alright?!"

I heard my own heart pounding so strong I can feel the pulse around my ears, like it was screaming to remind me of my tragic survival, the one surviver left from an entire village. The rage and the feelings that were distracted by Jean Kirstein's appearance attacked me all at once, my mind flipped and my eyes went blank, I took a few steps back freeing myself from his grasp, I knew this boy wasn't the brightest in town though not to this awful point. I started talking killing every hope he has left, and slapping him out of his denial state :"the village is completely wiped out, the gang burned everything to the ground, not a human, animal, house, farm was left…everything is turned to ash"

He fell on the ground right on his knees and I enjoyed it, I actually was pleased seeing his suffer :"I'm the only surviver because I sneaked out at lunchtime to climb the highest tree because I do that a lot, but of course you don't remember now that you left us long ago chasing after things you didn't need"

I stood stiffly my words turning into screams :"JEAN KRISTEIN YOUR MOTHER DIED SCREAMING YOUR NAME. YOU FAILED HER. YOU FAILED YOUR OWN HOME. YOU FAILED US ALL. YOU DIDN'T COME TO OUR RESCUE. LAYING HERE PRETENDING TO FIGHT AN ENEMY YOU WILL NEVER OUTMATCH WHILE THE REAL ENEMY IS IN HERE INSIDE THESE WALLS. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU. I HOPE YOU ALL BE IN THE FRONT LINES WHEN THE TITANS COMES TO DEVOUR US ALL THEN BURN STRAIGHT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY"

the cold damp grass, Jean's faint cries and the sharp pain inside my chest…these were the last things I remember before losing my consciousness all over again, for quite a while this time.

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 **and that was the first chapter ladies and gentlemen :P**

 **what I'm about to say contains heavy spoilers so if you haven't read the manga therefore, I WARNED YOU!**

 **you'll notice that I changed one or two basic facts about the canon characters**

 **to make it come along with the storyline perfectly, though not massive ones...Jean's**

 **origins for instance, I made him come from the "Trost Village" and not the Distarct**

 **though it's still inside wall rose. the village is down the valley surrounded by**

 **mountains and that's all I need you to know for now. I don't intend to change more about the original plot**

 **but I will see what I can come up with as far as the story goes.**

 **and the timeline of tho story is right after the female titan arc. when they captured Annie**

 **and up to the mission to take back wall maria (before finding out about Reiner and Brethold)**

 **which gets me to the second fact I changed or allow me to say "delayed" for sometime (not quite sure how long)**

 **they wouldn't find out about these two real identities just yet, I will push that back say for a couple of years maybe.**

 **but that's it!**

 **feel free to leave your feedback cuz I can't wait to see it, also PMs and emails are very welcome :)**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the next one.**

 **all my love x**


	2. Chapter 2

_"These are the hands of fate_

 _You're my Achilles heel_

 _This is the golden age of something good and real"_

 _\/_

 _\/_

 _\/_

 **Two years later…**

there are so many facts about the world we live in, but one fact everyone agrees upon: survival is for the strongest. My favorite fact is "slightly" modified: survival is for winners. and I like to think of myself as one. a winner! .Because that's the only explanation I have for managing to keep my throat intact so far…besides I'm known for loving to play games and running schemes. People also say that gambling is my thing, and that's a fact. However if you really think about it these previous facts are all true in a way or another, though you don't need to only be strong to survive, be it physically or mentally…lets just say that my fact is more "comprehensive" you'll need many other factors to win, the brains, authority, support, fortune, the right circumstances and most importantly the right people. So basically I take more proud when someone call me a winner than strong.

I took a brief look on the right to check on the only person sharing this bar with me late at night. She wasn't exactly aware of my presence being busy drinking this cheap ale. Aruora Hightower, seventeen years old, only daughter for the mayor of Trost village that was massacred two years ago by a gang of criminals. Eugene Hightower was a good man, I knew him to be one of the very few who believes in humanity's victory against Titans, He dedicated his life to support the cause…to think his own flesh and blood will turn out to be someone like this, I'm not sure how he would feel about it. I looked at her once more with the corner of my eye, her level while sitting on the wooden chair tells that she's an average five foot tall, curvy body shape, dark blue hair which is an artificial dye I'm guessing, she kept her waist-length hair down in a classic braid, her medium skin tone looked nothing like her father's tan skin, neither her sharp eyes and straight-edged nose…overall Aruora Hightower is considered attractive looking.

Tonight I'm intending to be a winner so let my gambling game begin. I stood up after throwing couple of pennies on the bar fixing my hoodie to cover my face more and starting my mission, I walked toward the drunk lady taking calculated light steps while getting closer and closer then…SMACK!

the blue haired lass yelled: "ARE YOU FUCKIN BLINDE?!"

hearing her high-pitched raspy voice I took out golden coins this time and threw them right in her lap muttering my apologies then continuing my way out hearing her loud complains. I followed the route I had in mind which is going out of the tavern from the front door then taking the dark ally all around to the back door and heading to the roof. I felt the excitement taking over me when I heard the front door of the tavern crushing open from below, the noise of her footsteps stopping making me listen to my own pulse, I didn't realize she was this sharp…and when I saw her figure moments later standing at the edge of the wall behind me I smiled Whispering: "first win tonight"

Aruora Hightower was standing face to face with me, the tavern building wash at least 20 meters high for the human body to climb all of this without the 3D maneuver gear is truly incredible, but putting her physical abilities aside…her mental functioning is remarkable she quickly recovered the scene I gave her a while ago and realized I took something from her then came back after me, her assessment abilities are on point I hardly stopped myself from smiling saying casually: "he was right to call you the panther"

Her Amber eyes widening, I can see the shock on her face even in the dim light.

Aruora replied softly this time: "you knew my father?"

She was still standing on the edge of the building and I had a feeling it's gonna take a while for her to drop the offense position because she raised her voice again not giving me the chance for an explanation: "that's why you took my bracelet, fuckin thief you knew right how valuable it is…HAND IT OVER NOW!"

I took the silver bracelet out of my pocket and gave it a brief look, it was a thin chain white gold bracelet with a tiny yet beautifully detailed panther face crystal in the middle. I immediately threw it back at her to fall smoothly in her grip. Aruora quickly weared it around her wrist after checking on it warily then turned her gaze back on me still assessing the situation in her brain, I can see it clearly, she didn't leave she just stood there looking right into my eyes so I whispered: "second win"

So I took off my hoodie saying: "Hello Aruora my name is Erwin Smith and I do apologize for the fuzz I just made, I wanted to have your full attention"

Aruora jumped down to my level then took a few steps toward my direction still maintaining a distance, she said scanning me with her eyes from head to toe: "the commander of the Survey Corpse? tell me...to what do I owe the pleasure "

I blinked: "you know who I am? perfect, that will make things easier"

she raised her brows waiting for me to explain more and so I did: "Join us and make yourself a deal"

a moment passed before the blue haired burst into loud laughter, she answered:

"are fuckin with me? or are you seriously that desperate to actually think I would consider Joining the Military?"

I said calmly: "I'm not asking you to join the Military Police or the Royal Guard, Join the Survey Corpse"

She screamed: "it's the fuckin same shite"

I said once more with the same attitude: "humanity is on japerdy Aruora, we already lost 80 precent of our organization"

Aruora replied getting more agitated: "you're saying this like it's supposed to mean anything for me"

I said: "of course it does, you're part of this population and we must stick together in order to survive what's coming, we need soldiers like you Aruora Hightower"

Aruora laughed again saying: "oh you're quite the mad commander everyone is talking about"

she added whispering wearing the most desperate expression I ever seen: "my dear commander don't you realize it yet? humans are their own doom...they will end up killing each other and rot to bones before even the titans break into these walls"

a while passed before I spoke again: "it's honestly disappointing to hear that coming from Eugene's only child…your father had great hopes for the future of humanity, he believed in our victory till the end, he was indeed an honorable man"

Aruora made a fist with both of her hands positioning them closer to hear chest, she was standing with her feet wide apart and I couldn't decide whether she was preparing to attack me or holding herself back, or maybe both.

she finally replied intensely with her eyes darkening: "tell me commander Erwin Smith, did honor and grace stop him from getting killed? did it all stand in the way when he was slaughtered like a pig by his own kind? did he die with the honor and dignity he was known for his entire life?"

She added right after that: "what's the point of being good then? of having great morals, dreams and beliefs? of it all, of living? if it's not gonna change the way we're gonna meet our fate?"

a long silent passed when I stated: "you are right"

I met her gaze, my reply took her by surprise, so I continued: "but if you tell me that I'm gonna die tonight right after I leave this roof I would still do what I'm currently doing, I'm not gonna run somewhere else or cry in fear…because I'm living quite the life I was meant to live and I believe I'm doing exactly the right thing for me, so whenever it's time for death to come and get me I would welcome it with open arms"

I carried on with stronger tone: "you are right to say that your life is pointless because indeed it has no purpose, a wise man you knew well once told me "you are supposed to choose even when you know you're gonna lose" because the thing is you'll find dignity and liberation in choosing your own path so your entire life will be a worthwhile fight…then when you die…you die free…fulfilling your existence"

I saw a faint gleam in her eyes now that the moon is not hiding behind the thick clouds. I took a few steps talking in the same tone: "your father died as a freeman no matter what's it like, I know he found peace and you should experience the same thing…Aruora"

when I finished my sentence the lass fill on her knees with her face downward so I couldn't take a good read of it. but I can feel the impression my words had on her.

I took a stack of papers folded carefully and I threw it at her side which succeeded to have her attention but only after she rubbed her face with one of her sleeves, was she crying?

She spoke giving me a wary look: "what the hell is that?"

I answered smoothly: "it's your entire criminal record, everything the government has on you is within these papers and we're ready to make a deal when you join us"

she held the folded papers in her hand then looked at it for sometime scanning it with her light eyes, she said:

"you're talking as if I would accept your offer"

I sighed: "you're misjudging the situation Miss Hightower, if you don't realize it yet then let me help you with the ugly truth…the Military Police are giving away your own weight in gold to whomever brings you to them "dead or alive" my timing couldn't be more perfect actually, to end this conflict"

I got closer to her while saying: "do you see now how you're at disadvantage right now, however all of that can change when you take the offer to join our organization, you will have full immunity, all charges will be completely dropped and the case will be closed once and for all"

Aroura stood leaning to the wall behind her: "so let me get this straight if that's even fuckin possible"

she added with dryly: "just when I bought your whole freedom of choice bullshite, are you saying that I don't have it now to choose my own fate?!"

I replied instantly: "nonsense"

She was still looking at me waiting for more, so I added: "you can always choose, though which choice is gonna work for you, that is the tricky part"

Aroura said waving with her fingers carelessly: "the way I see it is joining you and start fresh or refuse and die"

she smiled shaking her head: "not leaving much to imagination are you commander Erwin?"

I smiled back, she's gonna do great things as a solider I can see that already. I said: "it's a take it or leave it kind of deal, so yes"

She stood firmly then outstretched her hand pointing her ring finger saying dramatically: "I will take it under one condition"

This girl! I couldn't decide if she's out of her mind or completely in it. she talked without hearing my opinion:

"you will give me a full minute to disappear then you will come for me, if you managed to find me before the end of the night then you'll prove to me that the Survey Corps are worthy to have me within their lines, if not well…lets just say I will start hunting early this morning"

I said looking straight into her eyes: "I must admit your gut threatening a man in my position, however lucky for you I like games"

seeing the confused look in her face made me guess that she was considering her request seriously and I couldn't be more excited to about it. I turned giving her my back before stating: "now it starts"

I heard one tapping on the roof floor then I felt a slight wave of air.

I kept the deal, when the minute was over I turned around finding my way down to the street where my wagon was waiting and I helped myself with the 3D maneuver gear then I quickly released it to the closest building then started swinging in the midnight air.

there are so many facts about the world we live in, but one fact only a few realize: despite all the factors to have your win, only one you can't win without…which is knowing exactly what you are dealing with and preparing yourself for its worst and best. Aruora Hightower, seventeen years old, only daughter for the mayor of Trost village Eugene Hightower, ran from rehab two years ago right after the massacre of her village to join Kenny Ackerman "The Ripper" and become one of his followers. She's known for being very collective about her victims and she likes to burn their bodies once she's done with them. However almost every one of her victims was already a criminal and or was a member in the gang who ruthlessly wiped the entire "Trost village" out. One of the top five most wanted criminals in the MP. Although Kenny "the Ripper" is killed 2 years now when he teamed up with the MP, she's didn't follow him, even after she killed every member in that gang, she didn't stop killing till this day, the locals here actually consider her a Hero.

unfortunately for her I happened to know just who she really is and where she came from, I know more about her then she thinks. I reached the highest tower in town my feet meeting the floor right when a I saw vivid memory:

Eugene Hightower, tall and dark man talking proudly to his baby girl, the one he was holding with his arms coming from the forest side: just like a panther, my girl Aruora doesn't like it when she's cornered, she climb the highest tree to calm her soul and be at peace"

I looked around seeing her curvy figure coming out from the shadows, with and the same look in her face she said: "I'm in"

turning my face up to the sky above us I whispered: "the final big win"

 **ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**

 **you'll notice that I made her age 17, because I wanted her to be in the same age with Jean**

 **two years ago (in the story's timeline) he was 15 so...yeah :)**

 **let me know what you think cuz it was hard for me to get in Erwin's head and write something proper**

 **yet fun that I enjoyed it to fullest, hopefully you too :)**


End file.
